


Have I Told You Lately?

by selfishmachxne



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfishmachxne/pseuds/selfishmachxne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What exactly are you doing in my house at two in the morning?”</p><p>"Couldn’t sleep?"</p><p>"You’re a terrible liar. And that doesn’t explain the cleaning supplies."</p><p>"Huh? Oh…" Mako looked down to the yellow gloves on his hands, the bucket full of water and floor polish to his side, and the small scrubbing brush he was pressing into the floor. "Sleep cleaning?"</p><p>"Makoto…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Told You Lately?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm new to the site, and this is my first Free! fic, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Feedback is gladly appreciated. (:

Blue eyes flashed open, searching about the dimly lit room as a subtle panic tightened Haruka’s stomach. He sat up in his bed, the springs of the mattress squeaking in protest from the sudden shift in weight. With a thick swallow, Haru tried to find the source of the noise, thinking through any possible scenarios, searching about the bed around him. Had he dreamt it? Or maybe he had simply imagined it. Maybe he had left a window open again, and some kind of pest had sneaked its way in, scrounging around for something to snack on. But that theory was quickly disproved as another clattering came from the kitchen, followed by a chaste curse in a rushed tone. So it wasn’t an animal. That thought in mind, Haru grabbed the nearest thing from his bedside table, throwing the comforter off of his body, getting to his feet and sneaking through his bedroom door.

Cautious, light steps pressed against the hardwood, causing it to creak lightly, much to Haru’s distaste. Inching closer to the source of the noise, Haru’s back pressed against the wall. He mentally prepared himself, throat thick and heart thundering in his chest. Managing to stand his ground, he listened for any sudden movements. Silently, he took a swift step, raising his makeshift weapon in preparation to strike.

A loud shriek from an all too familiar voice stopped Haru from swinging at the shady, crouched figure he could barely make out in the dark. “Makoto?” His hand reached for the light switch, flipping it on easily before both boys narrowed their eyes at the unwelcome light.

"Haru! You just about scared me to death!" the taller of the two huffed, palm of his hand setting onto his forehead. It seemed a bit hypocritical coming from the one that had broke into the house in the first place. Perking his head up, Makoto’s eyebrow arched on his forehead, eyes training on the object in the other’s hand. "… Were you just about to defend yourself with a water bottle?"

Haru only blinked in response, eyes flickering to the plastic. “The water would protect me,” he declared with his usual monotonous confidence, earning him a sigh from Makoto. The dark-haired boy knit his brows in response before shrugging off the other’s doubt. “What exactly are you doing in my house at two in the morning?”

"Couldn’t sleep?"

"You’re a terrible liar. And that doesn’t explain the cleaning supplies."

"Huh? Oh…" Mako looked down to the yellow gloves on his hands, the bucket full of water and floor polish to his side, and the small scrubbing brush he was pressing into the floor. "Sleep cleaning?"

"Makoto…"

The brunette released a small breath, his hands pressing together as he looked to the nearly spotless tile of the kitchen. “Well… Y’know, I…” he began, stumbling over each word he spoke as a gloved hand reached up to rub at the taut skin on his neck. “My room was already clean, and I got the kitchen and bathrooms and Ren and Ran’s rooms, so I kind of ran out of space, so I let myself in; I thought you’d be asleep—”

"I think I know you well enough by now to see passed your excuses, Makoto. You clean when you’re in a bad mood or stressed out. And chances are it’s the latter." Haruka bent down, looking to Makoto fully, taking his hands and slipping off each glove before helping the other to his feet. "So what’s wrong?"

Understanding that circumlocution— if one could really call it that —was getting him nowhere, Makoto opened his mouth to speak, preparing the truth in his mind. Green eyes trailed to the sock-covered feet below them, refusing to meet the other’s piercing gaze. “I’ve just been thinking a lot lately… About what Rin said… I mean, doesn’t it seem a little ridiculous that we have almost no idea what we’re gonna do with our lives? Most people our age have this all figured out, and what if not everything works out and—” Before he knew it, Makoto was sitting back on his heels again, his hand gripping the brush tightly before scrubbing it back and forth with a forceful hand. “Rin must know what he’s doing, right? I mean, why else would he ask us that question? He seemed so surprised by our answers, he must have some idea—”

"That’s enough!" Haru’s voice sliced through the air like a knife, cutting off anything else Makoto had to say about the matter. A dull silence hung in the room, the brunette’s eyes flashing up to the other, his head lowered timidly. It was rare Haruka ever raised his voice, but each time he did, Makoto’s stomach never failed to jump and tie itself into a million knots. "Just… Stop. Please."

Makoto nodded, keeping his lips sealed as he sat on the floor and looked to his friend, finding himself catching his breath after taking in the blue of the young man’s eyes. “Sorry…”

"Don’t apologize." Haru sighed softly, pulling Makoto up again before sitting him down at the kitchen table. "You’re obviously tired. You need to sleep. Just relax, okay?"  As the other’s head began to nod, Haru turned to the stove, wrapping his apron over his T-shirt and pajama pants.

"Um… No offense, Haru… But I’m really not in the mood for mackerel right now…"

With a roll of his eyes, Haruka set the kettle on the stove. Getting onto the tips of his toes and rifling through the cabinets, he pulled out a box of tea, holding it up for Makoto to see. A small smile perked onto the younger’s lips before he fixated his eyes on the kitchen table, and he sat contentedly.

A few moments later, a steaming cup of tea was placed before Makoto. Haru stirred in a teaspoon of honey before sitting next to his friend, folding his arms over the table and resting his chin on the back of his wrist.

"Thank you, Haru." The brunette received a small nod in response, accompanied with a yawn which only brightened his smile. "Are you tired?" he asked softly, turning his eyes to the boy.

"Have I not stressed the fact that it’s two in the morning?" Haru was never cheery when awoken from any form of rest. Even just tapping his shoulder while he was lying peacefully on the couch would earn one a blank glare, so the bitter response was to be expected.

"I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you." The words were dismissed with a huff and incoherent mumbling.  "You should go back to sleep."

"Not until you’ve calmed down. It’s late. It would probably be best if you slept here."

"But there’s no couch…"

"I have a bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"It’s a double bed, there’s room for the both of us."

The younger’s eyes fluttered for a moment, a steady nod ducked behind the rim of the mug in his hands. “Alright…” They had shared a bed before, sure, but most of the time it was to save money on a hotel room for a swim meet. That, and when Makoto called Haru in the middle of the night, claiming he had a nightmare or simply couldn’t sleep; he scrounged up any excuse necessary to wrap his arms around the shorter boy’s slim waist and bury his face into the other’s neck. To feel the warmth of their bodies pressed up against each other and hear the steady beats of their hearts thumping in time until he could finally drift into a peaceful slumber.

Makoto must have been thinking on it for longer than he had expected, because when he placed the mug back onto the table, it was empty, and Haru had fallen half asleep by his side. “Haru?”

"Mm?"

A light chuckle tinged Makoto’s breath before he poked the other’s cheek playfully, setting his own head on the table for a clear view. Haru peeked a heavy eye open, giving a disgruntled groan before he stood in his place, taking Makoto’s hand and beginning to drag him down the hall and through the doorway of his bedroom. Makoto closed the door behind them, watching Haru flop onto the bed without a care in the world. A thin smile snuck onto Makoto’s lips, and he slid next to his friend contentedly, covering himself in the thick comforter and resting his head on the plush pillows.

The minutes ticked by as Makoto rested on his side… Then his other side… Then his back… Stomach… Back to the side. No matter which position he settled into, he couldn’t find comfort. It wasn’t that the mattress was uncomfortable— in fact it was almost a million times softer than his own bed— but the questions in his mind wouldn’t stop racing no matter how he lied. His lips pursed before he pulled a pillow over his head, pressing it to his ears as if to block out the noise echoing in his head.

The answer seemed so simple when he was younger. “What do you want to be when you grow up?” “A firefighter!” he would chirp with a bright smile and green eyes which sparkled with laughter. But as he grew older, the goal seemed unrealistic. He would stutter until something which sounded decent forced its way from his lips, eyes dull and averted. A firefighter. It was nice to have been so naive, unaware of the cruel realities that came with choosing a career path. Who knew if the job would pay all the bills, raise a family even? What if he couldn’t save someone? What if that person was himself? So, other career options came into mind only to be shut down by self doubt. Did he have the grades to become a doctor? He became squeamish at the sight of blood, anyway. A lawyer? A politician? He was terrible at talking in circles. An engineer? Surely he wasn’t skillful enough for that.

His eyes peered to the clock on the bedside table. Three thirty. “… Haru?” he whispered softly, his back to the other.

"What is it now?"

"I—… I can’t sleep…"

Haruka sat up with a soft grunt, turning to look at the other. Makoto leaned his back against the headboard and looked to the other helplessly.

"I’m sorry… I really don’t wanna keep you up, and I’m glad that you’re putting up with me and all, it’s just—"

Without exchanging another word, Haru pressed his lips against Makoto’s, holding his hand to the young man’s neck to keep him close. Makoto’s eyes widened from the sudden gesture, his cheeks  flushing as his face colored, the tips of his ears a burning red.

He had thought about kissing Haru before, perhaps a bit more often than he’d like to admit, but he had never expected to make a reality out of his fantasies. Eyes fluttering shut, Makoto leaned into the other, following Haru’s lips, feeling the warmth and wetness of the man’s mouth against his own.

Haru shifted, keeping their lips locked as he let his hand trail down Makoto’s chest through the thin cotton of Makoto’s shirt.

Twisting his head slowly, Makoto managed to deepen their kiss, taking in a breath through his nose as he kept the rhythm of their lips in time. His head became cluttered until his thoughts were swirled in a murky blur. As he dismissed the doubts, the concern, the general self-consciousness, he became more aware of his heartbeat speeding in his chest. His hands found their way onto Haru’s sides, holding the other closer. Haru set a hand on the nape of Makoto’s neck, the other flat against his chest. He pressed one knee into the mattress, shifting his weight forward as the other settled itself beside Makoto’s hip, allowing him to straddle Makoto.

Releasing his breath steadily, Makoto pressed their lips together anxiously, wanting nothing more than to be closer. His hands settled onto Haru’s hips, inviting the other’s shift in position. Makoto’s tongue carefully made its way into Haru’s mouth, meeting the other’s. Their tongues moved across each other’s easily, sliding about their mouths until they were each consumed with the other’s taste.

Breaking their kiss, Haruka held Makoto’s neck steady, beginning to trail greedy, heavy kisses down the hollow of Makoto’s neck, earning him a nearly silent but sharp gasp from the other. Though subtle, the sound buzzed in Haru’s ears. And in that moment, Haru began to hate the silence, the anticipation worth nothing without a reward. Without second thought, he grazed his teeth against Makoto’s skin until he found his way to the collarbone. His teeth bared into the sensitive flesh, no mercy shown as he held the skin with his teeth.

Makoto tensed beneath the other’s touch, feeling a warmth, a small flickering flame, begin to kindle a fire in the pit of his stomach. A short choke emitted from the back of his throat, his eyes squinted. And before he could even note the words being strung together in pretty little thoughts inside his head, his neck craned, and he was welcoming the subtle ache that raised goosebumps on his arms.

Haru’s tongue pressed into the skin on Makoto’s neck, teeth clamped as he sucked. Feeling Makoto tense beneath him, Haru only followed the subtle movement. He wasn’t going to let Makoto slip away from him so easily. Releasing the skin slowly, Haru took a brief moment to peer to his work, noting the bruise he’d left. Almost apologetically, he pressed a sweet kiss over the dark patch.

Pressing his forehead against Makoto’s, he took in a few breaths before forcing their lips together again almost vehemently. As Makoto’s teeth took hold of his lower lip, Haru let out a short breath, back arching as a shiver tingled down his spine. Heat spread through him, every nerve set aflame. He rolled his hips into Makoto’s slowly, the pressure causing Makoto to release a small whine.

All Makoto could think about was contact. Pure, raw contact. He craved more, his breath thinning as his hands gripped onto Haru’s hips. The tension in his jeans was growing more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. But as Haru’s fingers tugged at the waistline of Makoto’s jeans, the younger instantly hesitated. “H—Haru… What’re you—”

“Trust me, okay?” Haru breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to Makoto’s cheek. Licking his lips, Makoto nodded before his mouth was taken by Haru’s once again. Makoto’s head began to whirl, his breathing rushed, his heartbeat erratic. Whatever flame was in his gut quickly turned into a wildfire, a hunger, a yearning spreading through him and quickly driving him mad.

Haru’s hands fumbled with the button of Makoto’s jeans, and he mentally cursed the complexity the manufacturer had deemed so necessary. He pressed rushed, sloppy kisses down Makoto’s neck, no longer finding any appeal in taking his time. Finally, the button slipped through the fabric, a sigh of relief leaving Makoto’s lips as the pressure in his groin was alleviated. After yanking the zipper down, Haru did away with Makoto’s jeans, tossing the insignificant barrier to the floor.

“Fuck,” Makoto swallowed, leaning himself back before eagerly tugging at his shirt, struggling as eager hands and clumsy fingers struggled with the temporarily slick fabric. The moment Makoto’s shirt was off, Haruka didn’t hesitate to smooth his palms over the now bare skin of Makoto’s chest. Wanting lips forced themselves back onto Makoto’s, and Makoto didn’t hesitate to hold Haru’s shoulders, deepening their kiss with the turns of his neck, groaning into the other’s mouth. Haru’s fingers traced a line down Makoto’s stomach, leaving feather touches that sent a chill down his back.

Haru broke the kiss, placing a series of light pecks down Makoto’s chest, relishing in the feeling of heated, flushed skin against his lips. Licking his hand a few times, Haru gently wrapped his fingers around the length of Makoto’s cock, slowly stroking the other and drawing a throaty moan from his lips. Shifting back, Haru carefully pressed at Makoto’s erection, twisting his wrist slowly. Makoto gasped, his back arched, his thighs tight as craving took over his every sense. He looked down at Haru, breathing shallow.

Haru didn’t break eye contact, watching Makoto as he took the base of the other’s cock, holding him in place before Haru’s tongue dragged along the shaft. Makoto’s breath hitched, his eyes never parting from Haru’s as Haru wrapped his lips around the head, slowly, so painfully slowly, before he’s sucking at it, and Makoto is gasping for another ragged breath. “Haru…” he struggled through a thick throat, his hands gripping at the sheets around him as Haru’s hands gently massaged over the shaft.

Each reaction he was able to elicit was only encouragement. Haru took more of Makoto into his mouth, mindful of how well he was able to maneuver his tongue. Hollowing his cheeks, he found a steady rhythm, head bobbing up and down tortuously slowly. Humming steadily, the vibrations from Haru’s lips traveled down Makoto’s cock, leaving him breathless.

The short breaths of Makoto were an invitation to Haru, and he took it with gratitude, trying to take as much of the other as possible in his throat, eyes finally closing as he focused, setting his head at all the right angles.

Makoto’s teeth pressed into his lower lip, trying to keep himself quiet— which proved to be much harder than he had expected. But Haru wouldn’t have that. He wanted to know every spot that made Makoto gasp, every movement that would make him shudder. His pace sped, his hands setting onto Makoto’s hips as he steadied Makoto’s now shaking form.

Makoto’s fingers tangled themselves into Haru’s hair in an attempt to anchor himself. His thighs, seared with heat, began to tremble lightly, though it was beyond his control. His head pressed back onto the pillows behind him, his eyes squinting shut. Pressure was building in his stomach, his hips rising, his breathing a ragged mess. A groan broke through the veil of silence he had so desperately tried to create, causing Haru to fight off a smirk.

Pulling off of the shaft, Haru pressed his tongue to swirl against the head, receiving him a sharp cry, much to his satisfaction.

“Haru…” Makoto barely managed through his thick throat.

Haru brought his lips back around Makoto’s cock, hands gently massaging what his lips couldn’t reach. A small whine was heard from Makoto, and Haru knew to continue. Faster, harder.

“Haru, I’m…”

His tongue pressed harder, Makoto’s erection sliding against the insides of his cheeks.

“Haru!” With a final cry, Makoto’s back arched, the tension in his stomach beginning to fade, his body relaxing back into the mattress.

Haru swallowed thickly, taking his time in pulling back off of the other. They looked to each other a moment, panting in time. Haru laid himself down by Makoto’s side, Makoto staring in some form of awe.

“Relaxed now?” Haru asked casually, making himself comfortable at the other’s side. His eyes did some searching of their own, watching Makoto’s green eyes stare back at him. And he didn’t mind the staring. In fact, he had to admit he enjoyed it, to have Makoto’s eyes on him. Him and only him.

“M… Mhm…” Makoto breathed, cheeks coloring once again as he took a moment to transfer his gaze to the ceiling, though he couldn’t help but to steal a few glances. It took him a moment to catch his breath, to register everything that had just happened, to feel his body slowly begin to cool down again.

“Good. Bedtime.” That was Haru for you. No matter what the situation, he was as blunt as could be without saying too much, without giving a clear view into his mind. And while it didn’t help the multitude of questions that piled up in Makoto’s head, it at least proved that opposites did attract.

But there was so much left unsaid, left undone. Of course, what was to be said? Would questions simply make the situation awkward? But they couldn’t simply shut up and fall asleep, right? Haru’s eyes began to close, and Makoto couldn’t stop his lips from moving before his brain could register what to say. “Wait, Haru—”

“Sleep, Makoto… Sleep.”

A fond smile pulled onto Makoto’s lips before he nodded and wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, holding him closely to his chest. There was no point in stressing himself out again. There was no use in overthinking. All that mattered now was that Haru was in his arms, held close, their steady hearts beating in time in a sweet lullaby. Haru wasn’t a man of words, rather a man of actions. He spoke in code. But it was clear what he was trying to say. “Sleep, Makoto.” In other words, “I love you”.

“Goodnight…”

 


End file.
